Truth or Dare
by Lottielue1
Summary: The gang relax and play a game of Truth or Dare, slight Allan and Djaq. Rated M for saftey.


**In this story Marian never died, Will and Djaq never stayed in the Holy Land and aren't together. (sorry Will and Djaq lovers)**

* * *

Truth or dare

It was a night just like any other, they had stolen from the Sheriff and Gisborne; made a fool of them in front of everyone and now where sat laughing about it.

"Did you see his face?" laughed Allan.

Yes Allan, we heard you the first time" chuckled Will at the older outlaw's confession.

"Well I know what could cheer all you moody gits up, how about the finest ale that we robbed from that cart last Tuesday." Said Allan holding one of the many full bottles in his hands.

"You mean there is actually some still left, you haven't drank it all yet." Djaq asked in mock shock.

"Oh ha ha very funny" Allan said sarcastically but winking at the Saracen girl who rolled her eyes at him.

Everyone in the camp laughed, this included Robin, Marian, Kate, Much, Will, John, Tuck, Djaq, Allan, Eve and Sarah. When everyone had stopped laughing they agreed that they had to do something with the ale. So they all agreed to Allan's idea and decided to drink it anyway.

"I have an idea, we do we play truth and dare," Sarah suggested cunningly smirking at everyone.

"What's truth or dare?" Tuck asked he had never heard of the game but he was sure he wouldn't like the sound of it.

"Well you basically are asked Truth or Dare. Now if you say truth you have to answer the question you've been asked, for example what's your favourite colour if its blue you say blue. However if you choose dare you have to do something the others say, like jump on one leg. After you've done either truth or dare it's your turn to pick someone and ask him or her truth or dare. Do you understand Tuck?" Explained Sarah simply. Tuck nodded his head but was still wary of the game.

"Why not it'll be fun, do we have to get in a circle Sarah?" Djaq asked curiously. Sarah nodded her head indicating that been in a circle was the best idea. When the other outlaws heard Djaq wanted to play they all did. Sitting in a circle they all looked at Sarah to begin.

"Fine I'll begin Marian truth or dare."

"Erm truth."

"Ok, Marian we'll start of simple who do you prefer Robin or Gisborne."

"Robin, that was easy, so is it my turn to ask someone?" she questioned, receiving a nod she knew it was her turn to ask someone. She looked around the group and her eyes drew to the person she would ask.

"Allan truth or dare"

"Dare Me," he asked confidently however on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"I dare you to … kiss Djaq." Causing everyone to smirk except the chosen two. Looking towards her he took a deep breath and moved closer.

"… And it has to last a minute and I don't mean just pushing your lips together I want to see a proper kiss. The ones girls have talked about in the castle." She said evilly. Glaring at Marian he closed the distance between Djaq and himself swiftly. As soon as their lips met it was as if fireworks had exploded in their mouth. Their lips moved together neither participators remembered they were being watched as Djaq's hands had worked their way up Allan's shoulders to his head were she was massaging his scalp. Allan's hands had found their way around her waist and stroked the soft brown skin that was peering out from under her clothes. Everyone was in shock especially Marian who hadn't anticipated this sort of response from her dare for Allan, but she wasn't complaining, she now knew what the girls in the castle had meant.

When time was up Allan pulled away leaving them both out of breath, flushed and blushing furiously, turning to look at the gang seeing them smirking and Robin raise an eyebrow had caused Djaq to blush even more.

"Well erm it's my turn and erm Much truth or dare" he stuttered embarrassing himself even more. He couldn't believe how good it had felt to kiss Djaq he could do it all daylong it was that good.

"Truth" Much said not wanting to be like Allan who had embarrassed himself.

"Did you sleep with a teddy when you were little" he asked teasingly.

Scowling at Robin whose face looked far too innocent.

"Yes" he mumbled weakly. At that moment he realised that no matter what you choose you get humiliated. Smiling to himself he knew the perfect way to get revenge.

"Robin truth or dare." He said with a glint in his eye that meant payback.

"Truth" whispered Robin and instantly knew he had made the biggest mistake ever as he glanced at Much who looked like he had been told that the king was back and he never had to eat squirrel again.

"What was your favourite game to play and whom did you play as." Robin's entire body tense and his eyes widen, he looked towards Much who was smirking as innocently as Robin had looked

"Yes Robin do tell us," teased Marian who already knew the answer but was finding it difficult to keep a straight face.

"Prince and the Princess and her faithful companion I was the prince and I had to do whatever the princess said that was Marian and Much was her faithful companion." Mumbled Robin who now hated this game.

Laughter soon erupted after Robin's favourite game was announced. When the laughter had stopped Will spoke.

"Well mate nothing's changed really apart from Much being your companion and not Marians. As you still do whatever Marian says now." He cheekily winked at Marian who burst out laughing.

"Shut up Will," he snapped causing Marian to laugh even louder than before.

As the game went on Sarah had been dared to do an impression of someone and chose to do the sheriff, John had admitted that he used to be afraid of the dark, Will had been dared to kiss Djaq making Allan immensely jealous but nobody noticed, Djaq had to admit she enjoyed the kiss shared between Allan and her causing them both to blush again, Tuck was dared to sing but everyone instantly regretted it as it sounded like a cat been strangled, Eve had been dared to kiss Marian which had shocked both of them but did it anyway and Kate had been dared to smell one of robins socks and she was still feeling a bit funny.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I've had enough and I'm off to bed." Little john said standing up and stretching.

"Same I think, night" called Tuck as he went to bed.

"So is anyone else off to bed," asked Allan from where he was sat/

"No" they all said at the same time

As the night wore on the outlaws became drunker and drunker and the game had finished. Sarah had passed out from the ale leaving the other eight.

"I'm bored," wined Will.

"Same" moaned Robin.

"Djaq what on earth are you doing?" questioned Marian causing everyone who was awake to look at Djaq.

"Do my boobs look big in this top?" she asked out loud

"Well the only way to tell is to take your top off" came the cheeky reply from Allan.

"Cheeky" she said but soon realised that he was in fact right and did just that. As soon as her top was over her boobs she heard gasps from everyone awake.

"Djaq I'm gonna give you an honest answer, that top… makes your boobs look small" explained Eve who was still surprised

"Really, I thought it made them look big" she admitted as Eve's assumption confused her.

"Djaq let me show you when a top makes your boobs look big" said Kate as she removed her top soon followed by Eve and Marian.

The boys on the other hand sat back and enjoyed the show with a bottle of ale with each lad.

Allan was that drunk he crawled over to Djaq and sat right in front of her and began to play with her boobs, he licked, bit, pinched and rolled the nipple causing her to produce a soft feminine moan. The other boys after watching Allan pleasure Djaq had the same idea, crawling over to their respected partner; Robin with Marian, Much with Eve and Will with Kate. The pleasured each female who were moaning quietly. The boys at this stage had become hard from the noises the girls were making but from the way their girl was grinding their pelvis on their cock. Soon enough the couples split apart from the group to continue what they had started in private.

The next morning John awoke to see clothes scattered everywhere. Frowning he looked around, he soon discovered why. He saw Djaq and Allan naked in one bunk Robin and Marian in another Much and Eve in the bottom one and Will and Kate in the other. He then noticed Sarah fast asleep on the floor. Shaking his head John decided that going to bed last night when he did was the best time to. Picking up Robin's bow and arrows he set off in to the forest to hunt for the gangs' breakfast. He had decided that Sarah was a deadly girl and should never play the games she suggests again.

* * *

**It has been edited so let me know what you all think! Enjoy x**


End file.
